Theseus Stark: Son of Zeus
by Theseus and Orion Stark
Summary: Theseus is the strongest child of Zeus to ever live. He was raised at Camp Half-Blood since he was two months old. He goes by Theo. Follow along as Theo and his friends prepare for war with Erebus. (Most characters are OC's created by others in the Fandom) I do not own Percy Jackson. That right belongs to Rick Riordan.
1. Theseus

**Welcome to my first try at a Percy Jackson story. This story will focus on characters of my own making as well as some bits of Percy and Annabeth. This takes place 13 years after Percy and Annabeth left camp to start a life together. They will become more important at a later date. This story will be using characters that the Fandom have created. Not many Author Notes. So enjoy the first chapter of Theseus Stark: Son of Zeus...**

* * *

My name is Theseus Stark, but most people call me Theo. You may be wondering why I have the name Theseus well that is because I am the demigod son of Zeus. You may have read about my cousin Percy Jackson and his triumphs, well this story begins thirteen years after he left camp to marry Annabeth Jackson nee Chase. Enough with them though they will all come into play later on. For now let's focus on me Theseus Stark. I'm fifteen years old as of May first, I was brought into this world by my mother and father well technically step father Rachel and Tim Stark.

When I was born my mother and father were visited by the messenger God Hermes almost daily until I was one month old. After a freak attack from monsters Hermes came back with a message from my real father Zeus asking for them to take me to New York to a place called Camp Half-Blood where I would be raised to fight monsters and survive on my own. I was raised by a centaur named Chiron and on my fifth birthday I received a sword from him made from celestial bronze that I named Saber. I was trained to use Saber everyday so I could be the best I possibly could be. After I turned ten my father Zeus gifted me a bow that got name the Light Bow since it was all gold. The bow was magically able to replenish its arrows after one was fired.

Enough with the boring stuff let's get on with the more interesting stuff. Up until this past summer I had never been on a quest and I have only really left camp to go to Olympus on the Winter Solstice to watch the Gods council meeting. This all changed on June first when I was summoned to the big house at camp for a meeting with Chiron and Mr. D.

"Theo, my boy," Chiron greeted with a hug. "Please sit, we have some things to discuss with you."

I took a seat on chair next to Mr. D or Dionysus, the God of Wine and everything that involves making it, "What is it Chiron?" I asked.

"Teddy, I have a mission for you from father," Mr. D began messing up my name as usual. "This mission will require you plus five others. It will be dangerous so you must go see the Oracle before you may be granted the full details of the quest."

I sat there stunned. I have never had a quest before and now all of a sudden I was getting one.

"Theo," Chiron comforted me. "You may have many questions, but as of right now we are not to divulge any further information on this until you have finished with the Oracle. Please head up to the third floor she is waiting for you."

I got up and almost fell face first onto the porch. After I corrected myself I headed into the house and up the stairs to the third floor. I approached the Oracle's room and knocked on the door and then it opened on its own. There was a young lady sitting in a chair staring out of the window watching the new arrivals be greeted by Chiron. She looked back at me and greeted me, "Sit Theseus Stark Son of Zeus…."


	2. Riley

**Theo POV**

"Sit Theseus Stark, Son of Zeus," the Oracle said pointing to a chair next to her. "My name is Rachel I am the Oracle of Apollo. Let's see what he wants me to tell you."

Rachel then shut her eyes and when she opened them they were glazed over and she spoke,

_Five shall leave_

_While only four will return_  
_Upon destructions eve_

_The field will burn_

_You have been warned._

After she was done I sat there with a shocked look on my face, "I must have spoken a prophecy in order to have your face look like that. Go Theseus Stark and speak with Chiron and your party. I cannot help you any further."

I got up and hurried down the stairs and out to the porch where Chiron was still sitting. "Ah Theo, my boy," Chiron greeted. "What has the Oracle said?"

"She said 'Five shall leave, while only four will return, upon destructions eve, the field will burn, you have been warned.' I don't know what it means," I replied.

"Why don't you go collect your travelling companions and then come back here and we will discuss the matter with the new camp directors once they arrive," Chiron suggested.

"What do you mean new camp directors?" I asked.

"Ah, I guess I should have told you that myself and Mr. D will be leaving at week's end and passing on our responsibilities to two new directors," Chiron explained. "Do not fret my young friend you have met them before."

After that I ran back to camp to find my best friend Riley first before grabbing the others for our group. As I walked through camp I kept my eyes out for my friends and then I saw her Riley Summers. She at the archery range practicing her aim even though she didn't need it as she is the daughter of Apollo. Her aim was the best in camp and could shoot faster than almost everyone.

* * *

**Riley POV**

"Hey Lina," I greeted. "Have you seen Theo anywhere?"

"I saw him when I arrived he's up at the big house," Lina replied. "I need to go drop off my things in Hermes cabin then I can help you go look for him."

"Thanks," I blushed. You see let me introduce myself and explain a few things. My name is Aurelia Belle Summers, but I go by Riley, I am the daughter of Apollo and Jean Summers. I was raised by my mom and step dad, Dean Thomas, and my step brother, Alexander, and Half-brother, Xavier. When I arrived at camp at twelve the first person to introduce himself after Chiron, the activities director, was Theseus Stark the Son of Zeus, after I saw him I immediately began to have a crush on him. He is the same age as me, but has been at camp all of his life all because he is the son of Zeus.

"Riley did you hear me?" Lina asked.

"No, sorry," I replied.

"I asked when did you get here?"

"I got here a couple weeks ago," I replied. "Sorry I was just thinking."

"You were thinking about Theo again weren't you?" Lina asked jokingly.

"No," I blushed. "I was thinking about the new camp directors Chiron mentioned earlier and who they might be."

"Oh yeah," Lina said. "I forgot he mentioned something about that. Well I'm all ready, let's go find Theo and go do something fun."

"Like archery?" I joked because Lina was not very good at Archery.

"No, like swimming in the lake or go walk through the woods," Lina replied.

"You're crazy, do you even remember Theo doesn't swim for a reason," I said.

"Oh yeah the whole lightning thing, I forgot," She remembered.

When we arrived at the big house Chiron was sitting on the porch alone while watching returning campers arrive. "Chiron, do you know where Theo is?" I asked.

"He is visiting the Oracle," Chiron replied. "Why don't you go train and when he is done I will send him down to you?"

"Okay," I replied and Lina and I headed to the archery range. "Lina, do you want to practice shooting?"

"No I think I'll go see what Andy is doing," Lina replied.

"Of course you are," I laughed. "I forgot you had a crush on him."

"I do not," Lina pushed me while smiling.

"Yes you do," I joked. "You talk about him all the time."

"Fine, maybe I do, but don't tell anyone or I'll tell Theo that you like him," She threatened.

"Deal," I replied as she walked away. I picked up my bow and quiver and began shooting at the targets. After a few minutes I felt like I was being watched and when I turned around I saw that Theo had been watching me. "Hey there Theo," I greeted with a hug.

"Hi Ri," Theo replied and returned the hug which made me blush. "I have something to ask you."

I began to really blush and asked, "What is it Theo?"

"Father has a quest for me and I need four others to take and I was wondering if you wanted to go too?"

"You finally got a quest?" I asked and he nodded. "Then I would be honored to go on this quest with you."

"Great now let's go get Lina, Andy, and Alex," Theo said as I groaned at the last person he mentioned. Alex is one of Theo's best friends, but I just don't like the guy at all. You see Alex is the son of Artemis and he is the most annoying person on the planet. I just don't see why Theo hangs out with him I mean Alex is eighteen while the rest of the group is fifteen or younger.

We headed over to the blacksmiths to meet up with Andy who is being watched by Lina. "Hey do you two want to go on a quest?" Theo asked them.

"Hell yeah, man," Andy replied. "Congrats on finally getting one, I know you've been waiting forever."

"Thanks man," Theo replied. "How about you Lina?"

"Sounds fun," Lina replied.

"Great let's go grab Alex and then we can go talk to Chiron and the new camp directors," Theo said and the four of us headed towards the woods where Alex might be.

* * *

**Thank you to TheVintageDress for Lina and HappyAnimalLover for Riley. Next chapter we will meet the new camp Directors. Who do you think they are?**


	3. Camp Directors

**Unknown POV**

"Are you sure Master Erebus?" I asked.

"Yes," Erebus replied. "I need you to lead them to me. I just need to see this Theseus Son of Zeus for myself to see if he is really the one the Prophecy is speaking of."

"And after you see him, what then?" I asked.

"You will simply disappear from the group and come to me to help build my army," Erebus replied. "Once the army is at full strength the Gods will face the wrath of the Primordials once again."

"And who else will be joining your march on Olympus?"

"Chronos, Nyx, Tartarus, and Ananke so far," he replied. "Now off with you they are coming to ask you to join them."

* * *

**Theo POV**

"ALEX!" I shouted as we approached to woods. "Where are you man?"

"I'm right here," Alex replied walking out from behind a tree. "I was hunting."

"Cool," I replied. "Do you want to come with us to the big house to plan for my quest?"

"Sure," Alex agreed.

"Then let's head up there," I turned to the group.

The walk took about five minutes and I could feel the tension between Riley and Alex the whole way. 'Why can't these two just get along?' I thought to myself. When we got to the big house we heard talking from the main room. I recognized it immediately as Percy and Annabeth Jackson. 'They must be the new camp directors, cool,' I thought. We knocked on the door and were greeted by Grover Underwood.

"Come on in," he greeted. "They've been waiting for you."

* * *

**Percy POV**

Being back at Camp Half-Blood brought back a ton of memories of my childhood. I practically lived here after saving Olympus it was home no matter where I went something always pulled me back here.

"Perce," Annabeth said. "Are you listening to me?"

"N…what?" I asked.

"I asked why don't we head up and talk to Chiron before we go introduce ourselves to the campers," Annabeth replied.

"Yeah sounds good to me," I said. "Ladies first."

Annabeth led the way to the Big House and when we got there Chiron was in his wheelchair on the porch looking over the camp.

"Annabeth, Perseus, it's good to see you again," Chiron greeted. "I'd show my true self, but I was injured while coaching in the arena and Apollo said to stay in this blasted chair for a month."

"It's great to see you as well," I said. "That really sucks that you are confined to the chair."

"Hi Chiron," Annabeth greeted.

"Now, you must be wondering where I will be going since I have asked the two of you here," Chiron started and we both nodded. "Well, I will be starting a camp similar to this one, but for Heroes whom are over the age of eighteen. It's especially designed for people of your quality Percy."

"Being?" I asked quizzically.

"Children that are born to the big three," Chiron explained. "Now, Percy will be in my post as Activities Director while Annabeth you will be Camp Director. On to more pressing matters, there has been another Prophecy made. I believe it has something to do with Theseus Stark."

We both gasped. "You mean Theo might be in trouble?" I asked.

"Very much so if it is he this Prophecy speaks of," Chiron replied. "Now, before you ask this Prophecy seems to be speaking of the Primordials overthrowing the Gods and taking back control. They meet as we speak. The Gods are scared, but are very good at not showing it. So, in order to hide their fear Zeus is sending Theo on his first quest."

"No," the word escaped my mouth. "Chiron what did the Oracle say to him?"

"Five shall leave, while four will return, until destructions eve, the field will burn, you have been warned," Chiron said. "Now, obviously this means that the five that leave on this mission will lose one of its comrades in return to completing the mission; however, I do not quite understand the rest of it. Ah, Grover it is good to see you again."

"Chiron I am here to invite you to the council meeting tonight as it will be your last," Grover said.

"Then, I shall be there," Chiron said. "Grover on your way out could you let Theo and his friends in I believe they are approaching."

A knock came from the door and we heard Grover and Theo talking. Theo then led his friends into the room and Chiron beckoned for them to sit down.

"Percy, Annabeth," Theo greeted. "These are my friends, the one with the curly orange and gold hair is Riley Summers daughter of Apollo, the one next to her is Lina Foster daughter of Hermes, the guy next to her is Andrew Wilson son of Hephaestus, and the guy over there is Alexander James only child of Artemis."

"Hi," the group said all at once.

"Hello there," Annabeth said. "I am Annabeth Chase-Jackson Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus."

"Hi," I said. "I'm Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus and husband of Annabeth."

The group all gasped after I said hello. "Guys, you don't have to keep staring they are just normal people like us," Theo said.

"Thanks Theo, but we get this all the time," I thanked. "Judging by how close Riley is to you and Lina is to Andrew does that mean we have two couples in our midst?"

Lina and Riley both blushed and Annabeth said, "I don't think their dating Seaweed Brain. I think the girls here just have crushes on the boys and haven't told them yet."

This time around Riley, Lina, Theo, and Andy all turn and very bright shade of red, I added, "Or maybe they all like each other and the boys are just too afraid of what might happen to say anything."

"That must be it," Annabeth smiled. "We have just embarrassed them all. Are you all embarrassed?"

They four red faced fifteen year olds all nodded. "Good," I said. "That will make this go a lot smoother."

* * *

**After this chapter start expecting a chapter every other day. This should be the last Author's Note unless I miss an update or two. **


	4. Andrew

**Andrew's POV**

"Alright guys," Annabeth started. "I think you should get some solid plans about where you will stay and transportation for the travel. While you are away I will try to decipher the prophecy and we can meet after dinner or in the morning and get you five on the road by tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay," Theo replied. "I need to go get my stuff packed and ready. Andy you want to come with?"

"Sure," I replied as we headed out the door. Lina and Riley went ahead of us and headed to the beach probably to talk about girl stuff. "Hey Theo do you really like Riley?"

"I mean she's awesome and that smile she gives me whenever I joke around with her is the cutest thing in the world," Theo replied as he led me into Cabin one or the Zeus cabin as many call it. "What about you, do you really like Lina?"

"Yeah, I mean how could I not," I reply while sitting on a chair. "She's perfect. She laughs at my jokes, asks me questions about blacksmithing, and even helps me train with the stuff I make. I just don't know how to tell her that I like her."

"We are in the same boat there," Theo agreed. "I want to ask Riley out, but she always surrounded by friends or we are in a hurry. I want to do it in a special way."

"Dude, you are the son of Zeus I'm sure you can do something that will surprise her," I joked and I pulled a necklace out of my pocket. "I think this how I'm going to ask Lina out."

Theo took it and looked at it, "Did you make this Andy?"

"Yeah, why do you think it will be too cheesy?" I asked nervously.

"Hades no, I think as soon as you give this to her you will have her," he joked. "Why don't we go find them and ask to talk to them separately?"

"Yeah, but you still don't know how to ask Riley out," I replied.

"That's what this is for," Theo said grabbing his light bow. "I have an idea that includes this."

"Awesome," I said laughing. "The true way to a child of Apollo's heart is by using a bow and arrow. Let's go!"

We both got up and headed towards the beach. We saw Lina and Riley sitting on the beach and we approached.

"Hey Lina," I greeted. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I would love that."

"Have fun you two," Theo beckoned. "Riley would you follow me?"

"Okay," she blushed.

As me and Lina walked away, I saw Theo and Riley heading in the opposite direction down the beach. We walked for about thirty minutes and I stopped and got really nervous.

"Lina Foster I have a question," I said.

"What's that Andy?" Lina asked.

"I've had a crush on you for a long time," I started blushing and feeling like my heart might jump out of my chest. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend and would you accept this necklace as a gift?"

"Yes," she replied and practically jumped onto me with a hug.

* * *

**Theo POV**

As Riley and I walked down the beach I looked back to see Andy and Lina headed towards the woods. "Hey do you want to go a little further inland?" I asked Riley.

"Sure," she shrugged.

I lead her to a nice open meadow. "I have a question that I have been meaning to ask you since you left camp last summer," I said.

"What question would that be?" Riley asked.

"Close your eyes," I replied and she complied. I took out my light bow and shot the words into a cliff face in front of us. "You can open them now."

"Where do you want me to look?" she asked.

"Towards the cliff," I replied pointing towards the cliff face with the words 'Will you go out with me, Riley Summer?' spelled out in lights.

She had tears streaming down her face and the smile that I loved plastered on it as well. I could tell she was happy and what her answered would be without her even speaking. I pulled her into a hug.


	5. Lina

**This chapter is during the same time as chapter 4 except for the girls POV. I split it up for the simple reason of that it is hard as a guy to write girl talk. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter as we will begin making some time jumps after the next one. Now On with the story!**

* * *

**Lina POV**

"Alright guys," Annabeth started. "I think you should get some solid plans about where you will stay and transportation for the travel. While you are away I will try to decipher the prophecy and we can meet after dinner or in the morning and get you five on the road by tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay," Theo replied. "I need to go get my stuff packed and ready. Andy you want to come with?"

After the guys left, myself and Riley headed out as well. "Hey Ri do you want to go to the beach and maybe swim?" I asked.

"Sounds great," she replied. "Should we invite the boys?"

"How about after we have some serious girl talk about those boys?"

"Okay," she said.

We headed to our cabins and changed into our bathing suits and met up at the beach for sunbathing and swimming.

"So, Lina what's going on between you and Andy?" Riley asked and I blushed.

"Nothing, yet, but if he doesn't ask me soon I might just have to take the situation into my own hands," I replied with a smirk. "What about you and Theo? You two seem cozy with each other."

"I want us to be a thing, but I have no idea if he does too," Riley replied. "I mean he's amazing. He laughs at my jokes enjoys doing the same things as me, well besides swimming, but we both love archery and going on walks through the camp. I hope he likes me because I really really like him."

"Then give him a week and if he doesn't ask you, then ask him," I said. We both laid out for a little bit more and heard Theo and Andy heading our way.

"Hey Lina," Andy said walking towards me. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Yes," I replied with a smile. "I would love that."

"Have fun you two," Theo beckoned. "Riley would you follow me?"

"Okay," she blushed.

As Andy and I walked away, I saw Theo and Riley heading in the opposite direction down the beach. We walked for about thirty minutes and Andy stopped and I turned to look at him. He got really sweaty and looked nervous.

"Lina Foster I have a question," he said.

"What's that Andy?" I asked.

"I've had a crush on you for a long time," Andy started blushing and I began feeling like my heart might jump out of my chest. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend and would you accept this necklace as a gift?"

"Yes," I replied and practically jumped onto him with a hug. 'Finally I have the person who I have like for years,' I thought to myself. 'I wonder if Theo is asking Riley out right now?'

* * *

**Riley POV**

As Theo and I walked down the beach I looked back to see Andy and Lina headed towards the woods. "Hey do you want to go a little further inland?" Theo asked me.

"Sure," I shrugged. 'I wonder what his plan is?" I thought to myself.

He led me to a nice open meadow, the same one where I sit on occasion to just think about life. "I have a question that I have been meaning to ask you since you left camp last summer," he said.

"What question would that be?" I asked and began to get nervous.

"Close your eyes," he replied and I complied. I heard him take out his bow and start shooting arrows. "You can open them now."

"Where do you want me to look?" I asked looking in the direction towards camp.

"Towards the cliff," he replied while pointing towards the cliff face with the words 'Will you go out with me, Riley Summer?' spelled out in lights. 'OH. MY. GODS. This guy really is romantic,' is all I could think.

I immediately began crying, not out of fear or sadness, but out of pure happiness. I couldn't believe that Theseus Stark finally asked me out. The guy who could get any girl he wanted, but he wanted me. I looked up at him while smiling and he pulled me into a hug. We stood there for what felt like hours until he said, "Hey why don't we go get dinner?"

"Sounds good," I replied. He offered me his hand and we walked to the dining area and saw Lina and Andy walk in after us also hand in hand.

* * *

**Erebus POV**

"What do you mean the Jackson's are the camp directors now?" I asked furiously.

"They arrived this morning before lunch," the boy said. "The old centaur is leaving to start a camp for those lucky enough to live past eighteen."

"This changes some things," I said. "Now, Alex leave my presence I need to speak with my brother."

"Yes master," Alex replied and disappeared.

"TARTARUS!" I called.

"Yes brother?" he greeted.

"It's time for the monsters of Tartarus prison are released," I replied.

"Very well," he bowed. "What about my pet?"

"We will wait to raise Typhon until the Gods are ready to get involved," I answered. "The plan is coming together nicely."

"They are indeed," Tartarus replied. "I will go release the monsters of my prison now. We will plan further actions once I return."


	6. St Louis

**So I saw Sea of Monsters yesterday and I thought it was really good. Now, I know it didn't follow the book at all, but I really like how they are telling the story in a different way then what we know. It's like a whole new series and that excites me. Anyway I will be going on a two week vacation starting soon and I will only be able to update a couple of times as I only have up to chapter 9 finished. With that said once I get home I hope to finish this story up.**

**A couple time skips in this chapter. This chapter will be told from only Theo's POV. This chapter is also kinda short and doesn't have much dialogue. With this chapter we are about halfway done with this story. I already have the sequel outlined. I hope you all enjoy the story that seems to be my favorite to write. Now on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER! I sadly do not own Percy Jackson or the amazing world that it takes place in. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own a few of the OCs in this story as most are created by people from the fandom. **

* * *

The following morning we met up and planned out the quest. The plan was simple enough. The quest was however not. We had to save a few demigods, sure it probably sounds like a breeze to you mortals, but trust me when you are saving twin sons of Poseidon, a daughter of Zeus, and a son of Hades you have a lot of work ahead of you. They have been on the run for a couple of weeks and are ages 6-9. According to Chiron they have barely been able to survive for this long.

The plan is simple all we have to do is travel all the way to Austin, TX and pick them up from an abandoned amusement park that is outside of the city. The hardest part is the park is surrounded by monsters that want to kill the demigods. Oh and we have to have this all done before the fourth of July which means we only have three weeks to do this. If we don't Zeus has passed word that we would be thrown to the depths of Tartarus and when my dad makes a threat like that I just want to get done even faster.

Argus drove us from camp to the bus depot where we would head to Indianapolis then from there St. Louis then finally Austin. It would take at least one week to get there as the stops both last for a couple days. When we got on the bus we headed to the back myself and Riley took the very back seat with the most privacy one up from us were Andy and Lina, while Alex sat opposite them.

"Theo," Riley said. "What happens once we get the kids and start heading back?"

"I don't know Ri," I replied. "The prophecy alluded to only four of the five who left would return. Anna said it might mean that we will be betrayed. I just hope we can get back home fast. I don't want to stay away too long."

"Why?" Riley asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about what is coming," I answered with a shrug.

"You get bad feelings all the time though," Riley joked.

"This time feels different though," I said seriously. "I feel like there is going to be a war soon and we just aren't prepared for it."

"If a war does come, we will be ready," Riley said confidently.

"Thanks," I said. "You are amazing. You know that right?"

"Yeah," Riley smiled. "You mention it a lot."

"Let's get some sleep," I suggested.

"Sounds good," she yawned as she cuddled up next to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

We slept the whole way to Indianapolis and nothing happened. Usually when a child of the big three was out on a quest they would be attacked almost immediately and then I remembered they might not be coming after me because I have a sister and three cousins that are all children of the big three all together. I just wanted to get there faster. I wanted to get the traveling done and over with along with this quest. They are my family and I will save them all though I do not even know them yet. The days we spent in Indianapolis were peaceful. On the second day we boarded yet another bus, but headed towards St. Louis where we would once again be staying two nights and two days.

On the bus we went over our plan a couple more times, caught up on some sleep, and played the license plate game **(Which is a very fun game. Where you get a point for every license plate you see from a different state then the one which you are in.)**. Once we got to St. Louis we were no longer on a peaceful trip. We were attacked by five hellhounds as soon as we left the bus station.

Riley took out her bow and started shooting at one. Alex was in full out kill mode he'd fire and arrow then charge. Lina was quick with a sword and doing really well. Andy was slowly fighting one off with a few weapons of his own making. While I was fighting the largest of the five hellhounds using a combination of ranged and up close attacks as well as the occasional lightning bolt. The fight lasted at least thirty minutes before I finally struck down my hellhound and looked around and saw the others had beaten theirs as well. Lina had a scratch on her leg and managed to twist her ankle. Riley came over and started treating her. Alex headed towards the hotel that we would be staying at. Andy and I just stood around until Lina was healed enough to make it to the hotel.


	7. Austin

**Sorry this has taken me so long to update. It was supposed to go up last Monday, but I didn't have access to internet. I tried Wednesday, but only had it long enough to update my one-shot story that includes tie-ins to this story. **

**Here we are Chapter 7. Starts in Alex POV and then heads back to Theo. If you have any ideas to help improve the story just write a review. Also check the Author's note at the bottom for a poll. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alex POV**

Austin, TX, the one place that seemed to be absolutely normal well except for the two Hydras and the hundreds of hellhounds oh and it seems to have at least two of every monster that I've ever read about. This is going to suck.

Being the forbidden son of Artemis had its benefits, but also had it struggles. For one benefit allowed me to track monsters, demigods, and gods pretty easily. One struggle is that I only really have one true friend and that is Theo and even he isn't that trustworthy since he is technically my uncle. The only person I could trust completely is me and only me.

I needed to get to Austin and get away from the group as soon as we save those dammed kids. The sooner I can get to Erebus the better off I'll be. The gods will pay for what they did to me. I shouldn't even be alive. I should be dead, but Chiron told me that while Artemis was pregnant with me they voted that I should be kept alive and never get the chance to live like a mortal. Good, that was just the start. Mother never talks to me. Her hunters are nice though, I asked if I could just join them, but mom said no since I'm a male.

* * *

**Theo POV**

The whole way to Austin I felt this tugging in my stomach. It felt like I was nervous, but there was more to it than that. I knew I was nervous, I mean this was my first real trip out of camp besides going to Olympus for the Winter Solstice Council. I had a right to be nervous, but what got me was that I felt something more like that we were going into a trap. Why was it that I felt like I was leading all of my best friends to their deaths? I just wanted to get to Austin and get this over with so I could get back to camp.

"Theo," Riley said shaking me from my thoughts. "What's up?"

"Just thinking about this quest," I replied trying to seem calm.

"Oh okay," she said not very convinced. "Once we get to Austin where are we staying?"

"Some rental house that's owned by Aphrodite I think anyway," I answered. "It's really close to the edge of town and where these kids are supposed to be at. I just hope they can hold on for just a little bit longer."

"They will don't worry," she tried to sooth me.

I started staring back outside of the window and noticed some silver eyes looking towards me. "Did you just see that?" I asked.

"Did I see what?" Riley looked confused.

"There were a pair of eyes looking at us," I said pointing outside. "From those woods."

"I didn't see them sorry," Riley said still confused.

"I've only seen eyes like that on one person before," I told her.

"Who would that be?" Riley asked.

"My sister, Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt," I replied and she nodded. If the Hunters of Artemis are going to be there then we are going to need a new plan. I felt myself starting to doze off and let my eyes close and soon I was asleep.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Are you sure it was him milady?" the girl with dark black hair and electric blue eyes, that I proudly call my lieutenant, asked.

"I'm positive Thalia," I replied. "It was most definitely Theseus. Which means my forbidden son is with him. This is not good. Why would father send us and also issue a quest to save these Half-Bloods?"

"Cause father is a drama queen," Thalia answered with a laugh and thunder and lightning rolled through the sky. "Oh shut up, you know it's true," Thalia said looking at the sky.

"Tomorrow we will arrive in Austin," I said. "We will need to see our little brother and see what his plan is."

"Agreed," Thalia replied. "Goodnight milady."

"Sweet dreams Thalia," I said as she left my tent. If we were going to be meeting a quest then we need to change our plans so I will not break the rules and interfere. I lied on my cot and within a few moments I felt sleep rush over me.

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter was really fun to write. Alas, I have almost finished this story as I only have two chapters left to write. Here is the fun part though, the sequel is already outlined and ready to go. So, I'm happy to say I will be writing it, but I need some help. I need ideas and characters. I also need two character names for the next chapter as I have it written, but don't have a name for the child of Zeus and one of the twins of Poseidon. The names of one of the twins is Jacob, the son of Hades is Christopher or just Chris. I also have a poll on my profile that I hope you all could vote in as it will help with my updating. **


	8. Chris, Jacob, Orion, and Sam

**In this chapter we will be meeting the four children of the Big Three. I just want to update you that this story is officially done being written and I will be updating almost everyday next week to finish it up. Then there will be a two to three week absence as I get the sequel done. During that time I will be updating The Prince of Atlantis and A Time for Change and possibly add some One Shots to my tie in story. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter it was really fun to write as it is the longest chapter yet! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in this story. That right goes to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Third Person POV

Four people sat around a fire in an abandoned amusement park just outside of Austin, TX. The oldest looked about fifteen years old, he had black messy hair that was covering his eyes and eyes that were pitch black. The next oldest looked thirteen, she had long blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes. The youngest two looked to be about eleven and were twins; they had black unruly hair and sea green eyes. They reason they were huddled up around the fire was they were running for their lives and decided to stop somewhere for the night. The four kids had no idea what was lurking just outside of the amusement park, but they knew it wasn't good.

"Chris," one of the twins spoke up. "Do you think we can really make it all the way to New York?"

"I hope so, Jacob, I really do," Chris replied. "Get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

Jacob nodded and laid down next to his brother and drifted off to sleep.

"Do you really believe we can?" the girl asked.

"At this point," Chris started. "I have no clue. I just hope that we are found by someone that can take us to this camp that we were told about. Get some sleep Sam. You need all the sleep you can get."

"Sure," Sam agreed. "Wake me in a few hours and I'll take over so you can get some sleep."

Chris nodded and watched as Sam closed her eyes and fell asleep. A few hours passed and Chris looked over at the daughter of Zeus and decided to let her sleep. She needed it more than him. She had been up for days. The following morning the twins and Sam woke up to find Chris not in the room anymore.

"Where could he have gone?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but he can handle himself right?" Jacob said.

"Yeah, but he never woke me up to take over the watch for him," Sam replied. "I hope he didn't go too far."

"Me either," the other twin said.

"Agreed," Jacob said. "Orion, let's go get a shower and see if we can find something to eat. Sam, why don't you just stay here and see if Chris comes back."

"Okay, just don't leave this building," Sam hesitated. "There are monsters outside waiting for us to walk out to them."

"We'll be fine," Orion smiled as he and Jacob left.

A few hours went by and there was an explosion from outside followed by lot of thunder. The twins ran back to the room where they slept and were joined by Sam and soon Chris.

"Where were you?" Sam asked Chris.

"I was in the basement sleeping," Chris replied. "I heard a noise there last night and went to check it. Once I was done I sat down and fell asleep."

"You had us worried," Sam remarked. "Anyway, what do you think that noise is?"

"The thunder could be a storm, but it wasn't supposed to rain today," Chris explained.

"Do you think it could be my dad?" Sam asked.

"I doubt it," Chris replied. "He's not supposed to interfere with demigods as it violates their ancient laws. No, I think this is a very powerful demigod and maybe even might be your half brother."

"Then let's look outside," Sam suggested and walked over to the window. She was soon joined by the twins and Chris.

Outside were about thirty people fighting an army of hellhounds. "They must have already killed the bigger monsters," Chris said. "These people are powerful."

"That's because they are the Hunters of Artemis," a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes said. "Well at least most of them are. My name is Thalia and I am the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. And you are the children that my half brother Theseus is supposed to save."

"Nice to meet you Thalia," Chris started. "My name is Christopher Mikelson Son of Hades. This is Samantha Banks Daughter of Zeus. And these two are Jacob and Orion Roberts Sons of Poseidon."

"Nice to meet you all," Thalia said. "Samantha, I am your half sister. Our half brother should be up here soon. He was busy fighting a Hydra when I came in here to try to find you four."

"You left him to fight a Hydra by himself?" Sam exclaimed.

"He's fine," Thalia replied. "He's the strongest child of Zeus that has ever lived. He has powers that most children of Zeus can only dream of."

"Thalia!" a girl yelled from outside of the room. "You are needed outside. Lady Artemis wishes to speak with you."

"I'm on my way," Thalia said. "I'll tell Theseus where to find you." With that she ran out the door and to a building that is across the street.

After a few moments the door burst open and four peoples stood in the door way. "Hey," the guy with blonde spiky hair and electric blue eyes greeted. "I'm Theseus Stark Son of Zeus and I am here to save you."

"I'm Chris…" Chris started, but was interrupted.

"You are Chris Son of Hades, that is my sister Sam Daughter of Zeus, and they are Jacob and Orion Sons of Poseidon," Theseus interrupted. "Yeah I know you guys. You are my first quest and I'm happy to have found you all alive. This is Riley Daughter of Apollo, Lina Daughter of Hermes, and Andy Son of Hephaestus. We need to be going. We have a train to catch."

"Nice to meet you all," Sam greeted. "Don't you need any rest? You used a lot of power out there."

"Nah," Theseus replied. "That was nothing. And besides I can sleep on the train. Now let's go we have a car standing by."

"Wait you guys can't be old enough to drive," Chris stated. "How did you rent a car?"

"True, but we have a Daughter of Hermes the God of Thieves," Theseus smiled. "So technically, we didn't rent it."

"Let's go," Riley said. "If you are hungry we can stop for some food. Theo how about we stop at Subway and get some sandwiches."

"Sure thing Ri," Theo said. "To the car!"

The eight demigods headed out of the building and were met by the Hunters. "Where are you going?" a girl about fifteen asked.

"Lady Artemis," Theseus said with a bow. "We were heading to Subway for some food and then to the train back to New York."

"Brother," Artemis began. "Father wishes to have the Hunters escort you back. As I have been summoned to Olympus, which mean you can't take a train."

"Then how do you plan on us getting back to camp?" Theseus asked.

"Easy," Artemis grinned. "I'll have Apollo take you."

"Oh gods not again," most of the Hunters groaned.

"That sounds awesome," Theo replied. And as if on cue a red Double Decker bus landed on the street very close to the groups. "APOLLO!" Theo yelled and ran towards the god of the sun and was engulfed in a hug.

"Little bro," Apollo said warmly. "Little sister, hunters, and daughter as well as another little sister and cousins, it is good to see you all."

"For the last time Apollo," Artemis seethed. "I. AM. NOT. YOUR. LITTLE. SISTER. I. WAS. BORN. A. WHOLE. DAY. BEFORE. YOU. AND. I. HELPED. MOTHER. DELIVER. YOU."

"Geesh sis I was only giving you a hard time," Apollo mumbled. "On the bus all of you, once on do not touch anything. Artemis, father needs you immediately."

Artemis then walked away and a bright glow came from the alley and she was gone. Once the bus had taken off Theo, Thalia, and Sam all sat near each other and were talking. Chris was near as well, as were the twins.

"Theo," Apollo started. "I would offer Thals, but last time she drove she freaked out too much. Would you like to drive the sun for a little bit?"

"Sounds awesome," Theo said.

"Just drive it like a car," Apollo began explaining to him how to drive the sun perfectly. "Wow, you are doing excellent. If you keep this up I might be out of a job."

Theo just smiled a huge smile. After a few hours Apollo took back the reigns. "We should be arriving at Camp Half-Blood very soon. Chiron is expecting us."

After about fifteen minutes the bus landed on the beach at camp. "Lord Apollo," Chiron greeted. "Thank you for bringing the children and hunters here safely."

"No problem," Apollo said. "Sis won't be back for about a week or two. So the Hunters are yours until then."

"It is understood," Chiron smiled. "Get going the Sun won't set itself."

"You are right as always," Apollo said as he jumped in the bus as it turned into a bright red Ferrari.

"CAMPERS GATHER ROUND!" Chiron yelled and a group of campers formed around him. Then Percy and Annabeth joined him and Chiron nodded to them.

"Campers we are here to congratulate Theseus, Riley, Andy, and Lina on successfully completing their quest," Annabeth started. "We are also here to welcome four new campers who were already claimed. Christopher Mikelson Son of Hades, Samantha Banks Daughter of Zeus, and Jacob and Orion Roberts twin Sons of Poseidon, welcome to camp all four of you."

Everyone ran to greet the new campers, while Chiron and Percy moved towards Theo.

THEO POV

When I saw Chiron and Percy walking my way I knew then what they wanted. "Theseus, where is Alexander?" Chiron asked me while Percy was glaring.

I sat there twiddling my thumbs trying to tell them what happened when suddenly I blurted out, "He betrayed us."

"Tell us how," Percy said still glaring.

"Okay, but this is going to be a long story," I replied.

"Meet us in the Big House in two hours and bring your quest mates," Chiron ordered and Percy nodded along with him.

"Yes sir," I said walking towards my friends. "Guys we have to meet Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron at the Big House in two hours."

"Why?" Riley asked.

"To tell them about Alex," I replied nervously.

"He was a no good traitor," Riley said. "What else to they need to know?"

"Who he betrayed us to," I replied.

"Wait, you said you didn't know who he was talking to," Andy said.

"I wasn't sure until I talked to Artemis," I retorted. "Let's go unpack and change and then head to the meeting."

They all nodded in agreement and we headed towards our respective cabins.


	9. Alex

**Upload schedule for the remaining chapters will be today which is this chapter, Tomorrow(Tuesday) will be Chapter ten, Thursday will be chapter eleven, and Friday will be the final chapter along with a preview for the sequel Theseus Stark: Son of Jupiter. Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter. At some point in the future I will be going through and updating the story and re-writing it, but it will still hold the same story it will just be a little longer and be more in depth. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Theo POV**

Once in Zeus Cabin I was greeted by Sam who was getting a tour from the leader of Athena Cabin, Josh Thomas.

"Theseus," Sam greeted with a hug. "I thought you had a meeting and that's why you couldn't take me on the tour?"

"I do, I just needed to come here and collect my thoughts," I replied. "Hey Josh, why don't you show her around the rest of camp, so I can have a little time to myself to think, please?"

"Sure thing Theo," Josh replied. "Come on Sam; let's go see the arena and archery range."

Sam nodded in agreement and followed Josh out of the cabin. I went to my bed and laid down. I must have fallen asleep since the next thing I remember is being woke up by a bucket of water. I was afraid so I started sparking and well water and electricity doesn't go well together. I screamed in agonizing pain and glared at the culprit. It was my own girlfriend Riley who decided that would be a good way to wake me up.

"Why in Hades name did you do that?" I asked.

"You wouldn't budge to any of our other attempts so I thought water would do the trick," she smiled. Then I noticed that she had brought Andy and Lina with her. "We need to get up to the Big House or we'll be late."

"I need to change first," I grumbled and grabbed some clothes then headed to the bathroom and changed. "Let's go."

I took Riley's hand and the four of us walked up to the Big House where Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth were sitting on the porch probably talking about one of Percy's amazing stories. When we got on the porch it broke their conversation.

"Let's go inside to the meeting room so we won't be bothered," Chiron suggested and gestured to the door. Once we all got into the meeting room and settled in Chiron spoke again, "Okay, Theseus, what happened to Alex?"

"So as you know he betrayed us," I began. "It's easiest if I start with what happened in St. Louis. We had just gotten off the train and were heading towards our hotel when we were attacked by a few hellhounds. They were easy to take care of, but what happened afterwards was strange. Once the fight was over we all gathered up and I noticed that Alex wasn't there, so I asked if anyone saw him during the fight Andy had been fighting near him and said right after the battle he saw a shuffle in a nearby Alley and Alex had went to check it out. At first I was okay with it, so I suggested we head back and meet him at the Hotel."

"So you're saying you left a quest member behind?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," I replied and started telling the story again. "Once we were back and got settled into our room, Alex shows up about an hour afterwards and he's covered in bruises. I gave him some ambrosia and nectar and told him to get some sleep. While he slept we ordered some food and ate a peaceful dinner. Then headed to bed, when I got up the next morning everyone was asleep, but Alex and I heard his voice coming from the bathroom so I went and eavesdropped and I heard him talking to someone else. They were talking about the plan and how Alex needed to separate from the group while we were still in St. Louis.

"At this point I'm a little scared about what he is up to, but I push it to the side. I believed he would never betray me because we had known each other forever. This is where I was obviously wrong. Once I heard the IM end I rushed to the couch and turned on the TV and watched the news and decided to order some breakfast. He came out of the bathroom and said he was going to a coffee shop across the street from the hotel and asked if I wanted anything. I said no, but asked him to grab a newspaper. Then he left. I then took a shower and when I got out he was back. He handed me the paper. As I was reading it he seemed to be very nervous so I asked what was up. He said he thought we were being followed. I asked by who and he said he didn't know."

"Did you ever find out who was following you?" Percy asked.

"Yeah and we will get to that in a few minutes," I replied. "Now, later that night I decided to stay up and see if he would leave us. I heard movement and went out to see if it was him. Sure enough it was, but he had also woken up Riley and she was mad. I asked where he was heading which he replied he was just going out for some fresh air. Riley told him to just use the balcony, but he said he'd rather go on a walk. At that point Riley was fuming and told him to just go sit out on the balcony and if he decided to argue that she'd put an arrow through his head. He then just pushed through us and as soon as he was about to open the door Riley full on punched him in the face making him pass out. He stayed that way all night. The following morning we all went to the train station and headed towards Austin.

"On our way I noticed a silver streak running through the woods and realized that it was the Hunters of Artemis. Then I felt like I was being watched and looked outside and saw powerful silver eyes staring at me. It was Lady Artemis herself watching us. I was nervous because I knew how Alex gets when his mom gets involved into his life. So, I kept quiet about it. This is where it gets really weird. Once we arrived in Austin, Alex came up to me and asked me to join him for some coffee. I told the others to meet me at the Hotel. So I followed him to a Starbucks and we ordered our drinks and sat down. Then I saw something in the corner of the room. Out of the shadows walked a man. He had red eyes and was wearing all black and was radiating pure darkness. I of course knew it wasn't Uncle Hades because he has black eyes and doesn't radiate darkness like this. Then Alex introduced me to the man and called him his master. The man was Erebus."

At the name everyone in the room gasped. "I thought he faded a long time ago," Chiron said. "If he really is the Primordial God Erebus then we are in some serious trouble."

"That's not even the worst of it," I said. "He asked me to join his cause in overthrowing the gods. He said that once his plans are finished then Olympus will fall."

"Was there anyone else there?" Annabeth asked.

"No just us," I started. "Well, they followed me, but I didn't have any idea until later on. So I listened to what Erebus had to say and the next thing I know Alex is telling me that he has to go with his master so that he can prepare for war. Then all of a sudden Riley, Andy, and Lina barge in and Riley runs straight at Alex and does something unthinkable. She stabbed him right in the stomach. Erebus then grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows and they left. We then headed to the Hotel and slept for the night as the next morning we would be rudely interrupted by the Hunters of Artemis and then head to the Amusement Park and save the four kids."

"So, Alex has betrayed Olympus and joined Erebus," Chiron pondered. "Then we must tell the gods and begin preparations for war. Percy, you, Annabeth, Theseus, and Riley will be heading to Camp Jupiter after we meet with the gods and get the camp set up. I feel that the only way we will have the numbers to win this war is if we reunite the camps, again. Now, head back to your normal activities, I will summon you once we are to go to Olympus. For now rest, you will all need your strength."

We all nodded in agreement and headed outside. I decided to head to the arena and practice for a little bit. Once I got there I saw Percy starting a new lesson so I listened in and then he asked, "Hey Theo, would you mind being my sparring partner so I can show these guys how to spar the right way?"

"Sure, why not," I replied. Percy and I always sparred when he was at camp and now that he was Activities Director and Sword Lessons teacher we would have more chances. We sparred for a good two hours before the dinner horn sounded and we all ran to eat some food.

After eating I headed back to my cabin to grab a jacket, I mean even though it is summer there are some nights that get chilly and tonight was no exception. Once I had my jacket I ran to find Riley so we could hangout a little before we went to the campfire. Normal camp life, at least for a little bit seemed nice.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starbucks.**


	10. Olympus

**Only two more after this. This chapter is all in Third Person POV since I couldn't decided on which POV to write in. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades sat in the Throne Room of Olympus discussing the success of Theseus Stark's quest to save the four children of the big three.

"I summon a council," Zeus said loudly. Then eleven flashes of light filled the Throne Room.

"What is the purpose of this meeting?" Athena asked.

"We are going to discuss the looming threat," Poseidon replied solemnly. "Theseus Stark Son of Zeus will be arriving along with Perseus, Annabeth, Riley, and Chiron to discuss some news that Theseus has learned on his quest."

"What is the threat?" Ares asked.

"We do not know currently," Zeus replied. "I wish we did though. It would make preparing for war much easier."

"Then I may be of some help," Theseus said walking into the Throne Room. He bowed to his father then his uncles and then the rest of the gods. "The threat is that the Primordial God of Darkness is planning on overthrowing you."

The gods all gasped and just stared at the Son of Zeus. "How do you know that Erebus is rising?" Athena asked.

"I've seen and spoken to him," Theo replied. "I also know he has some demigods on his side, just as Kronos had when he tried to overthrow you the last time. The leader of the demigods seems to be Alexander James Forbidden Son of Artemis."

Artemis gasped and had tears streaming down her face before she spoke up, "Why do you think he is the leader of the demigods? Why do believe he would betray us?"

"Alex made me talk to Erebus about the upcoming war," Theseus replied. "Erebus has huge plans, but they need a child of each of the Big Three in order to complete it. As for why Alex would betray you, that's easy you have never shown him any love. You practically disowned him and he turned into a loner. I was his only friend and he betrayed me simply enough. If you would've just turned him into the Guardian of the Hunt like he wanted and like father suggested he wouldn't be in this mess."

"You dare speak to a goddess like that," Artemis fumed. "I should turn you into a deer and then kill you myself. You are just like every other male I thought I could trust."

"ENOUGH!" Zeus roared. "If you threaten my son and your brother one more time, I will strip you of your titles and make you an immortal child with no powers and no hunters. Do I make myself clear?"

Artemis just nodded.

"Good," Zeus said. "We must prepare for war with Erebus. Don't forget he might not be alone. I suspect Nyx and Tartarus might help him."

"You have a point brother," Hades said. "Tartarus has never been as active as it is right now. If Tartarus himself has risen then that explains that. I however do not believe Nyx will join her husband on his war path."

"Why do you believe that?" Zeus asked.

"Nyx is the Primordial Goddess of Night and the mother of dreams," Hades explained. "If Erebus destroys humanity then Nyx will be powerless. Dreams help her survive as does fear of Night. If she has no humans to fear night or have dreams then she will fade. She will not stand by her husband. Another reason is that she has sworn in the name of Chaos that she would never betray the Olympians or Humanity."

"Good points," Athena said.

Then the room became very dark, when the lights flickered back on a cloaked woman stood in the middle of the Throne Room. She radiated darkness and power.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked.

"It has been a long time," the woman said. "I am Nyx and I am here to help you in every way that I can."

"Lady Nyx," Hades greeted. "It has indeed been a long time. What help do you bring?"

"Myself and my children will fight alongside you against my husband and brother," Nyx replied.

"What is Erebus planning?" Athena asked quizzically.

"Total destruction of the Olympians and humanity," Nyx replied grimly. "With Tartarus joining him, Erebus will have any monster or even any titan on his side. There is a downside for him wanting titans."

"What would that be?" Zeus asked.

"Once he starts the process to raise the titans that are in Tartarus it will take three years until they have enough power to fight as if he tries to raise them all at once he will fade. It takes a large amount of energy to raise the titans," Nyx replied. "Therefore I do not think he will raise more than one or two titans."

"Who do you think he will raise?" Poseidon asked.

"Kronos and Krios," Nyx answered and all the gods gasped.

"Then we must prepare ourselves," Zeus said and Nyx nodded in agreement. "Chiron, you and Lupa will once again unite the Greeks and Romans. This time you will have help from Apollo and Ares on uniting them. Athena, you will start planning for this war. Artemis take the Hunters to Camp. We are going into a war that will be the hardest we have ever fought. We need all the help we can get."

The ones with orders nodded and flashed away, while Chiron just stayed back.

"Theseus and Perseus," Zeus started. "You will be the leaders of the demigod army. You are two of the best sword combatants to ever live. It is time you take control of all of the demigods. Perseus you need to get your friends together and prepare. Theseus you will do the same. Now go back to camp."

Theo, Percy, Annabeth, Riley, and Chiron then left Olympus and headed back to Camp Half-Blood to begin preparations for war.


	11. Erebus

**Decided to update today instead of Thursday because, why not. I want to thank RowanOfTheWoods for her review. To answer your question. Recently yes you have been the only reviewer for this story. I hope I can get more at some point though. **

**This chapter has a POV that I didn't think I would write in, but here it is. Hope you guys enjoy. Next chapter will be the last of this story. Please review it makes me want to keep writing.**

* * *

**Erebus POV**

"My lord," Alex started. "The Olympians are preparing for war."

"Excellent," I replied. "Prepare the recon teams and send them to watch over the camps. We must succeed with this war."

Alex bowed and walked out of the room. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. "Who's there?" I asked.

"It is I Erebus," the man spoke. "Prometheus, Titan of Forethought and Ally to the Olympians."

"What are you doing here?" I wanted answers.

"I am here to warn you," Prometheus replied. "I have seen your demise. You will fall to the hands of someone you hold dear. The Olympians will be victorious in this battle."

"Lies," I spat. "You know nothing of this war. I shall be the victor. No one would dare betray me; I'm the Primordial God of Darkness and Shadows."

"You cannot control fate," Prometheus responded and then flashed away.

'Insolent titan, he knows nothing,' I thought to myself. The shadows in the room began to shift around the door way and out walked Tartarus.

"We have been betrayed brother," he greeted.

"Who is it that dares to defy me?" I asked.

"Your own wife, Nyx," Tartarus replied grimly. "She has already summoned all of her children. They have allied themselves with the Olympians."

"She will rot in Tartarus with the Olympians when I am done with this war," I spat angrily. "Prepare the monsters. We must attack as soon as the scouts return."

"You will not give me orders, little brother," Tartarus glared at me. "You are weaker than me. You will ask me kindly or I will back out of your little war."

"Brother, would you please prepare the monsters for an attack?" I begged.

"Very well," Tartarus spat. "I still don't know why you want to rule this planet. The mortals will never worship one that only wishes to make them fear him."

Before I could respond Tartarus melded with the shadows and was gone. I was once again all alone and for the first time lost deep in thought of what my brother had said.

* * *

**Prometheus POV**

Erebus knew nothing. He is an idiot for not listening to me. I need to tell the Olympians all that I know of his plans. As I walked out of the shadows on Olympus I was awestruck by how modern yet classic it looked. All the buildings looked to be Greek design with both Roman and Modern aspects to them. The daughter of Athena did wonders redesigning the old city. I walked towards the throne room and was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"What is your business here titan?" The Olympian asked and spat the last part.

"Ah, Heracles, I am here to see your father and talk to him about the upcoming war," I replied glaring at him.

"Very well," Heracles said and let me enter.

Zeus sat on his throne listening to the rest of the council argue about how to prepare for the war. "SILENCE!" Zeus roared when he noticed me. "Prometheus, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I have had a vision of this war," I began. "The Olympians will be victorious. The only way that will happen though is if Tartarus betrays Erebus. At the moment Erebus has just learned that Nyx and his children will rally to your side when the battle begins. I have seen Tartarus betray Erebus right before the final battle."

The Olympians all gasped and started mumbling to each other until Athena spoke up, "Do you know anything else that they plan?"

"I know that the forbidden son of Artemis is leading one of the two groups of scouts to Camp Half-Blood as we speak. Another team is headed to Camp Jupiter. They are scouting the area for a planned attack. However Erebus will not start the war for at least six months as he is weak from waking Krios."

"Why has he not awaken my father yet?" Zeus asked.

"He no longer wished to raise Kronos," I replied. "Kronos would only cause a rift between his forces as Kronos wants to overthrow you and take rule. Erebus does not want to just take over your rule, but he will put you all in separate places in Tartarus and take away your powers. Without your powers down there you will fade."

Gasps were heard all over the Throne Room. Not a single word was heard. Poseidon finally spoke up, "Does he have any other titans on his side? Like the ones who haven't been caught or faded yet."

"Yes," I replied grimly. "He has Oceanus on his side. Oceanus is preparing to take Atlantis as soon as the order is given. You will have help there, Poseidon."

"Who will help me defend my city?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"Pontus and Thalassa," I answered. "They are coming to your aid as a gift from Nyx and Chaos."

Poseidon's jaw almost hit the floor. He just sat there stunned until a question was asked, "So, Chaos has involved himself with this war?"

"Yes, but he cannot fight," I replied.

"Why can he not fight?" The same voice asked.

"Lady Hestia is full of questions today. Lord Chaos cannot fight as he has never been able to fight against his children. He has never killed one of his children and he doesn't wish to start now," a voice from the shadows said. "My father will aid us and not Erebus, but that is all he will do."

"Lady Nyx," I greeted with a bow. "It has been a long time."

"It has indeed," Nyx greeted. "My children are ready for your orders. We will wait in the shadows for that time."

With that she was gone.


	12. Two New Gods

**Here it is, the final chapter of Theseus Stark: Son of Zeus. It was an amazing story to write and I'm excited to share with you all what the sequel holds. Until then I hope you all have enjoyed this story. The next one will be rated T for language reasons. Anyways, On with Chapter 12: Two New Gods.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The following months were spent planning and preparing for war. Theo, Percy, Annabeth, and Riley were training all of the demigods in camp so they would be prepared for an attack. Percy and Annabeth decided it was time to finally accept the gods offer to become immortals like all of their friends. The ceremony would take place on the Winter Solstice so that all demigods and all immortals could be there. In October Theo, Percy, Annabeth, and Riley went to Camp Jupiter and talked to the immortal Praetors Jason and Reyna and convinced them to reunite the Greeks and Romans. They had decided that this would be the final time as they would permanently be united.

"Welcome to the Winter Solstice Council," Zeus began the meeting. "Over the next week we will be discussing the upcoming war, but tonight we wish to introduce the two newest Olympians. Annabeth Jackson Daughter of Athena and Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon have finally accepted our offer to become gods."

The room erupted in applause as the two stepped forward. The council then began chanting in Ancient Greek and the two started to glow a bright gold. When the light died down the three fates came into the room.

"All hail Lady Annabeth Goddess of Architecture, Tactics, and Honesty," the Fates spoke as Annabeth began to glow again. "All hail Lord Perseus God of Storms, Time, and Loyalty." Percy began glowing again after they spoke. "Now these two new gods will also be Olympians and share one domain. That domain will be the God and Goddess of Heroes."

The demigods cheered and whistled when that last part was announced. "Very well," Zeus said. "Take a seat in your thrones so we can continue this meeting."

Two thrones appeared at the end of both sides. The first had two Greek and two Roman style columns as the legs, the top looked very modern, but had some Greek and Roman aspects in it. The throne was made of white marble. The second throne was a dark blue with gold lightning and clocks all over it. Both thrones had one thing in common as they both had the word hero in Ancient Greek on them. The demigods just stared at the new thrones with amazement.

The first night of the meetings were highlighted by that. The rest of the week's meetings were highlighted by planning for the war.

"Athena," Zeus began on the last night of the Council. "Do you have the full plan now?"

"Yes," Athena replied. "We will start by completely abandoning Camp Jupiter and move all the demigods to Camp Half-Blood so that they are closer to us. The next step will be to have all the campers training and learning how to fight as one unit. The third step will be to find all demigods who are not at camp yet and begin training them. The fourth step will be to wait until Erebus strikes first."

"Very well," Zeus nodded. "Then this Council is adjourned. Tonight we will throw our annual party. Tomorrow our plan will be in full swing."

The gods all shrunk down so that they could spend some time with their children. The party that night lasted until way past one in the morning. The following morning the demigods were all transported to Camp Half-Blood to begin training.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a short ending, but it was easier to write than writing a huge long chapter that had lots of boring stuff in it. **


	13. Romans

**Officially a chapter, but not a complete one. To be completed once my broken arm is healed.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Theseus Stark and I am the Son of Zeus. It's been six months since the Winter Solstice. I'm now sixteen, I've been dating Riley for a year, Percy and Annabeth are still always at camp helping us train and get prepared for the war against Erebus. The Romans live at Camp Half-Blood with us now and they are pretty cool. Some of the older demigods have returned to help prepare. Riley and I have been on a quest every month hunting down other demigods. It's easier to do now, since Lady Hestia granted us the power to shield our demigod scent from monsters. We haven't had a quest for about a month so I figured one would spring up soon.

"Hey Theo," I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I went outside to see the Lord of the Wild Grover standing there.

"What's up Lord G-Man?" I joked.

"Chiron and Annabeth want to see you," he replied.

"Alright cool," I said running out the door towards the Big House.

"Ah, hello Theseus," the old centaur, Chiron, greeted. "You will be going on a quest."

"I figured we'd have one soon," I responded.

"This one will be important," Annabeth added. "You, Riley, and Jazz will be heading to a camp in Ohio to pick up two demigods. These demigods are very powerful."

"Who are there parents?" I asked.

"They are Roman," She replied. "One is the Son of Jupiter and the other is a Son of Mars."


	14. Hello! How are you?

**Sorry for the delay on all stories. I wish I could say that I have some ready to be updated, but alas I do not. Last weekend I got in an accident while driving home from work. My car was totaled and I was left with a concussion and a broken right arm. Being that I am right handed it has been extremely hard to type. That is why I had my best friend write this for me. I thank you all for the support and I should be up and able to type again in about 3-7 weeks. Now for some other news.**

**Protectors of the Hearth will be put on an indefinite hiatus as I can't think of any new characters for it. If you could please check my profile and message me a filled out OC form that would be great. **

**A Time for Change will be going under a major rewrite as soon as I can. I want to slow it down and maybe make it a trilogy. If you want to submit ideas please send me a message.**

**Prince of Atlantis will be getting some chapters as soon as I can find someone to write them for me. I have a few ideas for it and would like to get them done as soon as possible. **

**Theseus Stark will be completely rewritten and be added to. I have decided to make the first story longer and will only make it a two story series instead of three. **

**As for my Harry Potter stories, they will be making a come back as soon as I can type again. I have found my inspiration for them and I am ready to start writing them again. **

**Again I thank you all for your support and I can't wait to start updating again. **

See you soon-

_Theseus Stark_


End file.
